The present device relates to an improved mechanism for collapsing the handle of a fishing reel.
When the handle of a conventional spinning reel for fishing is collapsed for carrying, packing or the like, the handle is swung inward to the side of the reel, which perpendicularly intersects a plane containing the axis of the handle and that of a handle shaft, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application No. 75124/91, the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 1804/92 or the like.
Since the conventional spinning reel has a stopper projecting at the handle, there are problems that the joint of the handle and the handle shaft is bulky to make it difficult to reduce the size and weight of the reel, and a fishline is likely to tangle on the stopper.